Tina Turner Concerts 1970s
1970 January 1-2, 1970 Newport Resort Motel, Miami, FL January 9-10, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Fats Domino & Mongo Santamaria) February 25, 1970 Pine Aerodome, Auburn, KY March 22, 1970 University of Miami, Coral Gables, FL March 29, 1970 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY March 29, 1970 Bithlo, Orlando, FL April 9, 1970 Centenary College, Shreveport, LA April 24, 1970 Convention Center, Anaheim, CA April 25, 1970 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA April 26, 1970 UCLA, Los Angeles, CA April 29, 1970 Chico State College, Chico, CA April 30, 1970 University of Nevada, Reno, NV May 2, 1970 Swing Auditorium, San Bernadino, CA May 3, 1970 Berkley Community Theatre, Berkley, CA May 6, 1970 Western Washington State College, Bellingham, WA May 7, 1970 Pacific Lutheran College, Tacoma, WA May 8, 1970 Seattle Center Arena, Seattle, WA May 9, 1970 Agrodome, Vancouver, BC May 13, 1970 Central Washington State College, Ellensburg, WA May 14, 1970 ASISU Mini-Dome, Pocatello, ID May 15, 1970 Cal State Hayward, San Francisco, CA (supported by Elvin Bishop & Boz Scaggs) May 16, 1970 Spartan Stadium, San Jose, CA (All College Music Festival, with Country Joe & The Fish, Canned Heat, Albert King, Les McCann, Southern Comfort, South Bay Experimental Flash & Others) May 23, 1970 Denver Coliseum, Denver, CO May 26-27, 1970 Mill Run Theatre, Niles, IL May 28, 1970 Bush Stadium, Indianapolis, IN June 13, 1970 Braves Stadium, Atlanta, GA (cancelled appearance. Cosmic Carnival, with Third Rail, Sun Country, It's A Beautiful Day, Sweetwater (who did not play), Traffic, Allman Brothers, Shelly Isaacs, Baby, Albert King (who did not play), Majester Ludi, Love (who did not play), Mothers of Invention, Mountain & Ten Years After (who did not play) June 13, 1970 Waikiki Shell, Honolulu, HI June 19, 1970 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA (Cancelled, replaced by Jerry Butler, Supporting Jackson 5) June 20, 1970 Forum, Los Angeles, CA (Cancelled, replaced by Jerry Butler, Supporting Jackson 5) June 22, 1970 Harvard Stadium, Cambridge, MA June 27, 1970 Euphoria, San Rafael, CA (supported by Boz Scaggs & A.B. Skhy) July 1-5, 1970 King’s Castle Hotel, Lake Tahoe, CA July 8, 1970 Honka Monka Club, New York City, NY July 10, 1970 Music Circus, Lambertville, NJ July 11, 1970 Newport Jazz, Newport, RI July 12, 1970 Music Inn, Lenox, MA July 13, 1970 Central Park Wollman Skating Rink, New York City, NY July 15, 1970 Harvard Stadium, Cambridge, MA July 16-22, 1970 The Raquet Club, Hyannis, MA August 7-9, 1970 Ann Arbor, MI (The Ann Arbor Blues Festival) August 23, 1970 Club Handy, Memphis, TN September 5-7, 1970 Highway 95 between Elgin and Bastrop, TX (CANCELLED "Central Texas Music Festival", with Smith, Alice Cooper, MC-5, Rare Earth, Blood Rock, Amboy Dukes, Savoy Brown, Freddie King, Stooges, John Mayall, Carolyn Hester, The Third Power, Ike & Tina Turner, Flying Burrito Bros., Jerry Lee Lewis, Jimmy Driftwood, Eric Burdon & War, Chambers Brothers, Rotary Connection, Brownsville Station, James Cotton Blues Band) September 25, 1970 Santa Clara Fairgrounds Exposition Hall, San Jose, CA (supported by Leon Russell) September 26, 1970 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR September 27, 1970 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (supported by Boz Scaggs) October 2, 1970 Boston Arena, Boston, MA October 3, 1970 Worcester Auditorium, Worcester, MA October 4, 1970 University of Hartford, Hartford, CT October 9, 1970 Clemson University, Clemson, SC October 10, 1970 Carmichael Auditorium, Chapel Hill, NC October 11, 1970 The Mosque, Richmond, VA (supported by Steel Mill) October 17, 1970 Indianapolis Coliseum, Indianapolis, IN October 18, 1970 Music Hall, Cincinnati, OH October 21, 1970 Howard University, Washington DC October 22, 1970 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA October 23, 1970 Mid-south Coliseum, Memphis, TN October 24, 1970 Tulane Stadium, New Orleans, LA (Soul Bowl '70, with James Brown, Pacific Gas & Electric, Isaac Hayes Movement, Rare Earth & Junior Walker & The All Stars) October 25, 1970 Kiel Opera House, St. Louis, MO October 30-31, 1970 Winterland, San Francisco CA (supported by Spirit, Southwind & Bert Sommer) November 7, 1970 HIC Arena, Honolulu, HI November 15, 1970 Basin Street West, San Francisco, CA December 5, 1970 Basin Street West, San Francisco, CA December 11-16, 1970 Club Mugen, Tokyo, JPN December 19, 1970 Princess Theater, Hong Kong, CHN December 31, 1970 Coral Ballroom Hilton, Honolulu, HI 1971 January 2-9, 1971 Hilton Hawaiian Village, Honolulu, HI January 16, 1971 Jenison Field House, East Lansing, MI (supported by Detroit) January 22, 1971 Midem, Cannes, FRA January 23-24, 1971 Le Palais D’Hiver, Lyon. FRA January 25, 1971 Baroombar, Brest, FRA January 28, 1971 Valbonne Club, Provence, FRA January 30-31, 1971 L’Olympia, Paris, FRA February 1, 1971 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER February 5, 1971 Liederhalle, Stuttgart, GER February 6, 1971 Mercury Club, Zelzate, BEL February 10, 1971 Deutsches Museum, Munich, GER February 11, 1971 Kurhaus Scheveningen, Den Hague, NED February 13, 1971 Hammersmith Odean, London, ENG February 14, 1971 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG March 6, 1971 Black Star Square, Accra, GHA (Soul to Soul Concert) March 12, 1971 Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI (supported by SRC) March 13, 1971 University of Detroit Memorial Building, Detroit, MI March 18, 1971 Southern Methodist University, Dallas, TX March 19, 1971 University of Oklahoma, Norman, OK March 20, 1971 Tulane University, New Orleans, LA March 26-27, 1971 Basin Street West, San Francisco, CA (3 shows each night 8.30, 10.30 & 12.30) March 28, 1971 University of San Francisco Gym, San Francisco, CA April 1, 1971 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (2 shows 7.30 & 11.00, supported by Fats Domino) April 30, 1971 Civic Center, Salem, VA May 9, 1971 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA May 15, 1971 Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA June 6, 1971 Rhode Island Auditorium, Providence, RI June 11, 1971 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA June 17-18, 1971 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD (supported by Mandrill) June 21, 1971 Baton Rouge, Los Angeles, CA June 25, 1971 Milwaukee Arena, Milwaukee, WI (supported by The Grease Band) June 26, 1971 Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI (supported by The Grease Band) July 4, 1971 Kingsbridge Armory, Bronx, NY (International Youth Expo) July 8, 1971 Civic Center, Monroe, LA July 16-17, 1971 Pirates World, Dania, FL July 23, 1971 Aquarius Theater, Boston, MA July 24, 1971 War Memorial, Rochester, NY (supported by Canned Heat & Uncle Rain) July 25. 1971 The Park, North Baltimore, OH July 30, 1971 Southern Illinois University, Edwardsville, IL July 31, 1971 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX August 1, 1971 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX August 19, 1971 Denver Coliseum, Denver, CO August 21, 1971 International Amphi Theater, Chicago, IL August 27-28, 1971 Circle Star Theater, San Carlos, CA September 11, 1971 Memorial Coliseum at University of Kentucky, Lexington, KY September 12, 1971 Lake Spivey Park, Jonesboro, GA September 17, 1971 Lamar University, Dallas, TX September 23, 1971 University of Dayton Arena, Dayton, OH September 24, 1971 University of Detroit Memorial Building, Detroit, MI (supported by Wayne Cochran) September 25, 1971 Western Michigan University, Kalamazoo, MI September 27-October 2, 1971 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA October 8, 1971 Doak Campbell Stadium, Tallahassee, FL October 9, 1971 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL October 15, 1971 Diddle Arena Western Kentucky University, KY October 16, 1971 IU auditorium, Evansville, TN October 17, 1971 GVSC Fieldhouse, Allendale, MI October 22, 1971 Memorial Coliseum, Auburn, AL October 29, 1971 Armory Fieldhouse, Cincinnati, OH October 30, 1971 WVU Coliseum, Morgantown, WV November 6, 1971 Barton Hall, Ithaca, NY November 12, 1971 DePauw University, Greencastle, IN November 13, 1971 ISU Arena, Terre Haute, IN November 15, 1971 Community Center Arena, Tucson, AZ November 19, 1971 Crisler Arena, Ann Arbor, MI November 21, 1971 Hampton Roads Coliseum, Hampton, VA November 26-28, 1971 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY December 3, 1971 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON December 4, 1971 Villanova University Field House, Villanova, PA December 9, 1971 Pan American Center, Las Cruses, NM December 11, 1971 Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA 1972 January 15, 1972 McGraw Hall, Seattle, WA January 16, 1972 Jenison Fieldhouse, East Lansing, MI February 3, 1972 Finch Fieldhouse, Mount Pleasant, MI (supported by Catfish) February 11, 1972 IMA Auditorium, Flint, MI February 12, 1972 Barton Coliseum, Little Rock, AR February 19, 1972 Muncipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA (supported by Wet Willie) February 26, 1972 Veterans Memorial Fieldhouse, Huntington, WV March 10, 1972 Mayser Center, Lancaster, PA (supported by Paul Pena) March 11, 1972 Tarrant County Convention Center Arena, Fort Worth, TX March 19, 1972 Cole Field House, Maryland, MD March 20, 1972 War Memorial, Syracuse, NY March 23, 1972 Winnipeg Arena, Winnipeg, MB March 25, 1972 University of Virginia - Charlottesville, VA March 31-April 2, 1972 Circle Star Theatre, San Carlos, CA (2 shows on 31st & 1st 7.30 & 10.30) April 7, 1972 SUI Arena, Carbondale, IL April 8, 1972 Walter Cillers Coliseum, Cleveland, MS April 28, 1972 Meehan Auditorium, Providence, RI May 6, 1972 Colisee de Quebec, Quebec City, QC May 7, 1972 Forum, Montreal, QC May 26, 1972 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (supported by Chase & Detroit) May 27, 1972 Oklahoma State Fairgrounds Transportation Building, Oklahoma City, OK (supported by Trapeze) May 28, 1972 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR June 9, 1972 Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA June 19-20, 1972 Mugen Club, Tokyo, JPN June 21, 1972 Koseinenkin Kaikan, Tokyo, JPN June 23, 1972 Mugen Club, Tokyo, JPN June 24, 1972 Hibiya Hall, Tokyo, JPN June 30, 1972 Atlanta Stadium, Atlanta, GA July 2, 1972 Bosse Park, Evansville, IN July 8, 1972 Astrodome, Houston, TX (Astrodome Jazz Festival) July 21, 1972 Riverfront Stadium, Cincinnati, OH July 27, 1972 Blossom Music Centre, Cleveland, OH August 4, 1972 Swing Auditorium, San Bernadino, CA August 10-12, 1972 Empire Room, Cambridge, MA August 13, 1972 Roosevelt Raceway, Westbury, NY (Festival Of Hope, with Bo Diddley, Looking Glass, Dr. Hook, Lighthouse, Billy Preston, Sha-Na-Na, Shirelles & Sly & the Family Stone) August 31, 1972 Ohio State Fair, Columbus, OH September 2, 1972 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY September 10, 1972 Physical Activities Complex, Waterloo, ON September 21, 1972 Convocation Center, Athens, OH September 29-October 2, 1972 Valley Music Theatre, Woodland Hills, CA October 6, 1972 LSU Assembly Center, Baton Rouge, LA October 8-9, 1972 Felt Forum, New York City, NY (supported by Osibisa) October 12, 1972 Halenbeck Hall, St. Cloud, MN October 14, 1972 Fort William Gardens, Thunder Bay, ON October 15, 1972 Mcdonough Arena, Washington, DC October 27, 1972 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY ('Star Spangled Women', benefit for McGovern/Shriver. Tina solo with the Ikettes) October 28, 1972 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA November 3, 1972 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 9.00) November 4, 1972 Dome, Brighton, ENG November 5, 1972 Barbarella’s, Birmingham, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 9.30) November 6, 1972 Hardrock, Manchester, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 9.15) November 10, 1972 Grugahalle, Essen, GER November 11, 1972 Forest National, Brussels, BEL November 12, 1972 De Doelen, Rotterdam, NED November 15, 1972 Phillipshalle, Düsseldorf, GER November 16, 1972 Jarhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER November 17, 1972 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER November 18, 1972 Circus Krone, Münich, GER November 22, 1972 Kongresshaus, Zürich, SUI November 23, 1972 Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER November 24, 1972 Falconer Theater, Copenhagen, DEN November 27, 1972 Tivoli Concert Hall, Copenhagen, DEN November 29, 1972 Tivoli Concert Hall, Copenhagen, DEN December 28-29, 1972 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL 1973 January 5, 1973 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA February 3, 1973 Bolic Sound Studio’s, Los Angeles, CA February 11, 1973 Hic Auditorium, Honolulu, HI February 25, 1973 PNE Agrodome, Vancouver, BC April 8, 1973 Catawba College, Salisbury, NC April 11, 1973 Capitol Theater, Porchester, NY (2 shows 7.30 & 10.30, supported by Sweet Luchia) April 12, 1973 State College, Bridgewater, MA April 13, 1973 Civic Center, Springfield, MA April 14, 1973 State Theater, New Brunswick, NJ April 15, 1973 Nassau Community College, Hempstead, NY April 17-22, 1973 Marco Polo Motel, Miami Beach, FL June 9, 1973 Long Beach Auditorium Arena, Long Beach, CA June 15, 1973 Muncipal Auditorium, Mobile, AL June 17, 1973 Masonic Auditorium, Detroit, MI (supported by Detroit) June 20, 1973 UCLA Royce Hall Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (US TV "ABC-TV In Concert", performing "Proud Mary", "Get Back" & "I Want to Take You Higher". Also appearing were Jim Croce, Eagles, Mandrill, Mike Bloomfield, John Paul Hammond & Dr. John. Broadcast August 3, 1973) July 2-8, 1973 Marco Polo Motel, Miami Beach, FL July 12, 1973 Muncipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA July 13, 1973 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN July 14, 1973 Muncipal Auditorium, Huntsville, AL July 15, 1973 Memorial Auditorium, Greenville, SC July 16, 1973 Charlotte, NC July 27, 1973 Oakland Auditorium, Oakland, CA July 28, 1973 Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI August 18, 1973 Capitol Theater, Portchester, NY August 19, 1973 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY August 21, 1973 National Shrine of Our Lady of the Snows, Belleville, IL August 22, 1973 Music Park, Cincinnati, OH August 26, 1973 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA August 31-September 1, 1973 Monticello Raceway, Monticello, NY September 2-3, 1973 Arie Crown Theatre, Chicago, IL September 4, 1973 Knoxville, TN September 7, 1973 Macon, GA September 27, 1973 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR September 28-29, 1973 Oil Can Harry’s, Vancouver, BC (2 shows each night) October 10, 1973 State Teachers College, Valdosta, GA October 12, 1973 University of South Dakota, Vermillion, SD October 14, 1973 Seattle Center Arena, Seattle, WA October 26, 1973 Hearst Greek Theatre, Berkley, CA October 26, 1973 Murray State College, Murray, KY October 27, 1973 SUNY Brockport, Brockport, NY October 28, 1973 Union College, Schenectady, NY November 1, 1973 Jackson State University, Jacksonville, AL November 2, 1973 Jonesboro State College, Jonesboro, AR November 8, 1973 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, GER November 10, 1973 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER November 12, 1973 Sporthalle, Cologne, GER November 13, 1973 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER November 18, 1973 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG November 22, 1973 Schwarzwaldhalle, Karlsruhe, GER November 23, 1973 Odeon Theatre, London, ENG November 30, 1973 Fresno College, Fresno, CA December 13-26, 1973 Flamingo Hotel, Las Vegas, NV 1974 February 3, 1974 Mid South Coliseum, Memphis, TN February 9, 1974 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA March 3, 1974 Masonic Temple, Davenport, IA March 17-20, 1974 Beverly Hills Hilton Hotel, Beverly Hills, CA (supporting Bill Cosby) March 24, 1974 University of Maine at Portland-Gorham, Gorham, ME March 28-30, 1974 The Cave, Vancouver, BC April 10-12, 1974 Sheraton Waikiki Hotel Hawaii Ballroom, Honolulu, HI (2 shows on 12th 8.00 & 10.30) April 21, 1974 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI May 18, 1974 Arie Crown Theatre, Chicago, IL May 24, 1974 Florida State Fairgrounds, Tampa, FL May 25, 1974 The Little Rock, Little Rock, AR June 18, 1974 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ June 24, 1974 Texas Opry House, Houston, TX June 26, 1974 Tomorrow Theatre, Youngstown, OH July 3, 1974 Plant Field, Tampa, FL July 24-27, 1974 Baceda’s, Vancouver, BC July 28, 1974 Memorial Arena, Victoria, BC August 29, 1974 Flying Dutchman, Charleston, SC August 30, 1974 Coliseum, Jacksonville, MS August 31, 1974 Freedom Hall, Johnson City, TN September 20-21, 1974 Nakano Sun Plaza Hall, Tokyo, JPN September 26, 1974 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN September 29, 1974 Shibuya Koikado Hall, Tokyo, JPN October 17, 1974 Concord College, Athens, WV October 18, 1974 Palace Theatre, Manchester, ENG October 19, 1974 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG October 20, 1974 Jaap Edenhal, Amsterdam, NED October 25, 1974 Forest National, Brussels, BEL October 27, 1974 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER November 1, 1974 Hala Pionir, Belgrade, SER November 2, 1974 Hala Tivoli, Ljubljana, SLN November 7, 1974 Liederhalle, Stuttgart, GER November 23, 1974 Rosengarten Mozartsaal, Manheimm, GER November 24, 1974 Schwarzwaldhalle, Karlsruhe, GER November 25, 1974 Kongresshaus, Zürich, SUI November 26, 1974 Palais de Beaulieu, Lausanne, SUI November 28, 1974 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER December 27, 1974 Curtis Nixon Hall, Tampa, FL December 31, 1974 NFE Theater, New York City, NY (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service & Hidden Strength) 1975 January 16-18, 1975 Barney Googles, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 10.30 & 1.00) February 6, 1975 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON February 8, 1975 BCIT Gymnasium, Burnaby, BC February 15, 1975 Southern Alberta Jubilee Auditorium, Calgary, AB March 1, 1975 Apollo Stadium, Adelaide, AUS March 5, 1975 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS March 10-11, 1975 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, AUS June 20, 1975 Music Hall, White Plains, NY June 21, 1975 War Memorial, Rochester, NY June 22, 1975 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA June 27, 1975 Tommorow Theatre, Youngstown, OH July 28-30, 1975 Lucifer’s NightClub, Calgary, AB August 15, 1975 Dell, Bilzen, BEL (Jazz Bilzen Festival) August 16, 1975 Stadiongerlande, Ludwigsburg, GER October 19, 1975 Muncipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX October 24, 1975 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG October 25, 1975 Forest National, Brussels, BEL October 26, 1975 Congresgebouw, The Hague, NED October 27, 1975 Phillipshalle, Düsseldorf, GER October 28, 1975 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER November 8, 1975 Eberthalle, Ludwigshafes, GER November 10, 1975 Forest National, Brussels, BEL November 15, 1975 Hala Tivoli, Ljubljana, YUG November 20, 1975 Hala Pionir, Belgrade, YUG November 24, 1975 Kongresshaus, Zürich, SUI November 30, 1975 L'Olympia, Paris, FRA 1976 January 15-16, 1976 Hilton Hawaiian Village Coral Ballroom, Honolulu, HI (2 shows on 15th 7.30 & 10.30) January 18, 1976 Hordern Pavillion, Sydney, AUS January 24, 1976 Hordern Pavillion, Sydney, AUS February 6, 1976 High Sierra Theater, Stateline, NV March 16-27, 1976 Waldorf Astoria, New York City, NY May 15, 1976 Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA May 23, 1976 Hawkeye Downs, Cedar Rapids, IA May 27, 1976 Southern Alberta Jubilee Auditorium, Calgary, AB May 29, 1976 Edmonton Gardens, Edmonton, AB June 18-19, 1976 Sportsmans Park, Cicero, IL June 29-July 2, 1976 Magic Mountain, Valencia, CA Tina Turner Solo 1977 June 5, 1977 Shady Grove Music Fair, Gaithersburg, MD June 16, 1977 Convention Center, Fort Worth, TX July 21-August 2, 1977 Caesars Palace, Las Vegas, NV August 31, 1977 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS September 1, 1977 Civic Theatre, Newcastle, AUS September 2-3, 1977 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, AUS September 4, 1977 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS September 7, 1977 Apollo Stadium, Adelaide, AUS September 10, 1977 Entertainment Centre, Perth, AUS September 12, 1977 Town Hall, Auckland, NZ September 14, 1977 Opera House, Wellington, NZ September 26-October 3, 1977 Casa Manana, Fort Worth, TX Band Ronald Selico - Drums William Haynes - Bass Kenneth Moore - Piano Jeffrey Deane - Trombone Dennis Frias -Trumpet Lenny Macaluso - Guitar Richard Merritt Smith, Jr - Guitar Anthony Walthers - Dancer Marsha Jo Thacker - Dancer Michael Stephenson - Dancer Denise Echols - Dancer Richard Kelus - Musical leader Rhonda Graham - Personal assistant 1978 January 16, 1978 Aladdin Casino, Kansas City, MO Tina Turner German Tour 1978 January 20, 1978 Kongresshause, Zürich, SUI January 21, 1978 Deutsches Museum, Munich, GER January 22, 1978 Philharmonie, Berlin, GER January 23, 1978 Congress Centrum, Hamburg, GER January 24, 1978 Ostseehalle, Kiel, GER January 26, 1978 Konserthuset, Stockholm, SWE January 28, 1978 Koningin Elisabeth Zaal, Antwerp, BEL January 29, 1978 Congresgebouw, The Hague, NED January 30, 1978 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, GER January 31, 1978 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, GER February 1, 1978 Cirque Royal, Brussels, BEL February 2, 1978 Stadthalle, Offenbach, GER February 5, 1978 Pavillion, Paris, FRA February 8, 1978 Palais De Congres, Strassbourg, FRA February 9, 1978 Meistersingerhalle, Nürnberg, GER February 11-12, 1978 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG February 26, 1978 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG February 28, 1978 Warner Theatre, Washington, DC (with Tom Jones) June 5-10, 1978 Hyatt Regency, Dearborn, MI June 30, 1978 Tropicana, New Orleans, LA September 28, 1978 Warner Theatre, Washington, DC (with Tom Jones) December 31, 1978 Camino Real, Mexico City, MEX 1979 March 5, 1979 Fairmont Hotel San Francisco, CA March 11, 1979 Arts Centre - UK March 14, 1979 Apollo, Manchester, ENG March 15, 1979 Empire, Liverpool, ENG March 16, 1979 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG March 18, 1979 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG March 19, 1979 Theater Club Wakefield, ENG March 25, 1979 Apollo Theatre, London, ENG March 29, 1979 Arts Centre, Poole, ENG March 30, 1979 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG Tina Turner German Tour 1979 April 7, 1979 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, GER April 11, 1979 Metropol, Berlin, GER April 12, 1979 Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER April 18, 1979 Mozartsaal, Mannheim, GER April 19, 1979 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER April 20, 1979 Liederhalle, Stuttgart, GER April 22, 1979 Carré, Amsterdam, NED April 24, 1979 Stadthalle, Braunschwaig, GER April 25, 1979 Ellenriederhalle, GER April 26, 1979 Grugahalle, Essen, GER April 27, 1979 Deutsches Museum, Munich, GER April 29, 1979 Patinoire Des Vernents, Geneva, SUI April 30, 1979 Kongresshause, Zürich, SUI May 1, 1979 Konzerthaus, Vienna, AUT May 6, 1979 Hala Tivoli, Ljubljana, YUG May 7, 1979 Dom Sportova, Zagreb, YUG May 8, 1979 Hala Pionir, Beograd, YUG May 24, 1979 Palacio de los Deportes de Montjuic, Barcelona, SPA August 31-September 1, 1979 Poliedro de Caracas, Caracas, VEN September 9, 1979 Poliedro de Caracas, Caracas, VEN Band Lenny Macaluso – Guitar, Band leader and Arranger Norman Farrington – Drums Billy Haynes – Bass Kenny Morre – Piano and Vocals Chuck O'Steen – Keyboard and Vocals Ravah Daley - Dancer Edna Lejeune Richardson - Dancer Gerone Turner - Dancer David Wertheimer - Dancer Between Sept. and December 1979 Concerts in South Africa - Durban, Cape Town and Johannesburg - 5 week tour Concerts in South Asia - Singapore, Manila and Bangkok December 4-18, 1979 St. George Leagues Club, Kogarah, AUS